Chapter 930
Chapter 930 is titled "Ebisu Town". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Urouge and Cracker racing on dolphins." PN: Oh Oh Short Summary The Big Mom Pirates draw near to Wano Country and attempt to scale the waterfall around it, but King flies in and attacks, causing them to fall into the ocean. Meanwhile, Tonoyasu takes Zoro to Ebisu Town, where everyone acts happy. In the Flower Capital, Sanji attacks the rampaging Page One. Pulling out his Raid Suit Canister, he decides to take down the Headliner before reinforcements arrive. Long Summary Tonoyasu brings Zoro to Ebisu Town, where the residents greet them. Zoro is surprised at how cheerful they are acting, even when they talk about being hungry. Yasu tells him that since humans have been blessed with the gift of laughter, it would be wasteful not to use it. Some of the citizens tell Yasu that Ushimitsu Kozo visited them last night, giving them money that he had stolen from the Flower Capital in the night. A child offers Zoro some clean water from a well, and he reluctantly drinks it as the Ebisu citizens continue smiling and laughing, saying they would not let poverty defeat them. On Onigashima, Kaido receives a report that the Big Mom Pirates are approaching Wano Country and have tied carp to their ship to pull them up the waterfall. An angry and distressed Kaido orders his subordinates to sink them, but the crew accompanying Big Mom easily deals with the Beasts Pirates' defense system as they start scaling the waterfall. Big Mom excitedly prepares to confront Luffy and reclaim Zeus, and Kaido grows more distressed as he orders for her to be stopped before an all-out war can break out. However, as the Big Mom Pirates reach the top of the waterfall, King comes flying in, having transformed into a pteranodon with the power of the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon. He attacks the front of the ship, halting its momentum and causing it to flip over as it falls straight down toward the bottom of the waterfall. King wonders what the Big Mom Pirates were thinking by sending only one ship to Wano, and the Beasts Pirates celebrate as Big Mom falls into the ocean. In the Flower Capital, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, and Law are running away to avoid being caught by the Beasts Pirates sent to kill Sanji. Franky asks why they cannot disguise themselves and fight, but Law says it is too risky and getting injured here would hurt their chances in the final battle. However, Sanji then hears a woman screaming, and the team sees a building collapsing as Page One attacks it in his spinosaurus form and confronts the soba shop owners inside. He tells them to call out for Sangoro, and they do so as he continues attacking other food stands. Sanji then runs off despite his group's pleas and kicks Page One in the face, knocking him down. Page One contacts the rest of his group to reveal where he and Sanji are, and one of the soba shop owners gets angry at Sanji for letting his shop be destroyed. Although his group continues to tell him to run away before Drake or Hawkins arrive, Sanji decides to stay and deal with Page One, who does not know who he is. Telling Usopp, Franky, and Law to go on without him, Sanji brings out his Raid Suit Canister, saying he will defeat Page One quickly without injuries and will be fine as long his identity is not exposed. Quick References Chapter Notes *Zoro arrives at Ebisu Town, which was recently visited by Ushimitsu Kozo. *The Big Mom Pirates arrive at Wano Country but are stopped by King before they can enter the country. *King is revealed to have eaten the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon. *Sanji attacks Page One and plans to use his Raid Suit to hide his identity. Characters Arc Navigation